


I Dream Of Blake

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Past Freezerburn, genie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Yang comes across a magic lamp, she finds that it comes with something a little extra.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	I Dream Of Blake

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with a prompt generator that suggested that’s Yang finds a magic lamp and upon being told she gets three wishes, she just wishes for Blake’s freedom and friendship.
> 
> Figured I’d give it ago!
> 
> Also... just to clarify, both humans and faunus can be genies in this au.

“Hey, sis! Look at this weird lamp!”

Yang barely looks up from the records she’s skimming through to catch the lamp that Ruby throws at her, smirking as her hand catches it neatly. She steps back from the old and dusty records to examine the lamp, whistling lowly as she gazes at the intricate patterns of black and purple flowers decorating it. It oddly reminds her of a genie’s lamp and, for a moment, she glances at her sister and grins teasingly.

“Y’know… if there was a genie in here, I bet he’d be  _ super  _ pissed about you throwing him around like that.” Yang jokes, snickering as Ruby huffs. “Still… it’s gorgeous, isn’t it? I love the patterns.”

“Yeah, What kinda flowers are they?” Ruby asks curiously, standing on her tiptoes to observe the lamp. “I’ve never seen them before.”

“Belladonna flowers, or Deadly Nightshade. Beautiful… but deadly if you don’t respect what it’s capable of.” Yang says thoughtfully, before a sly smirk crosses her face. “Just how I like my wo-“

“No! Ew! Gross!” Ruby yelps, making a face and pretending to gag. “I don’t wanna hear about your love life! It was bad enough when you were dating my best friend.”

“Weiss was great… but we clashed too often.” Yang sighs softly, a pang of nostalgia striking her chest as she remembers how  _ that  _ breakup went. “At least we’re still friends.”

“Yeah… after ignoring each other for two months. It was so awkward.” Ruby says with a small roll of her eyes, though Yang doesn’t miss the concerned crease between her eyes. “Are you doing okay? I know it hit you ha-“

“I’m fine, Rubes. Pyrrha and Weiss are happy so I’m happy for ‘em.” She says with a small huff, reaching out to ruffle Ruby’s hair affectionately. “I don’t need you to keep setting up blind dates, okay? I can take care of myself. Now… what are you getting  _ your _ girlfriend for her birthday? Genie lamp?”

“No. I’m getting her a record player.” Ruby says, gesturing to an old record player across from them with a shy smile as she glances away, a blush crossing her cheeks as she thinks about Penny. “She’s getting really into that sort of thing.”

“Awesome. I’ll pick out a couple of records too.” Yang says, grinning happily as Ruby’s eyes light up. It was nice to see Ruby in such a loving relationship and Penny was a good kid. A soft chuckle leaves her as Ruby heads off to find the shopkeeper, a kind woman with rabbit ears and a bright grin, and she glances down at the lamp in her hands and arches a brow. “Eh, why the fuck not?” She says, adding it to her “to buy” pile. 

If nothing else, it was a cool lamp to put in her room.

* * *

“Alright… let’s see… you can live here.” Yang says, as she places the lamp down on her bedside table, cocking her head and frowning at the sight of a smudge of dirt staining the pretty pattern on its side. “Ugh. Weiss must have rubbed off on me.” Yang mutters irritable, reaching out to rub at the lamp.

But soon, she’s forced to jump back as purple smoke bellows from the spout of the lamp, stumbling back with a shout as a lilac smog appears in front of her. She reaches for her metal baseball bat on instinct, her body growing tense as the purple haze on the form of a person. Wind, seeming to come from nowhere, makes the smoke dissipates and leave sin it’s place… a woman.

A very pretty woman.

Scratch that… an absolutely gorgeous woman with bright golden eyes and long, flowing black hair. A pair of cat ears sit atop her head, nestled amongst her hair and as Yang’s gaze wanders downward, she inhales sharply at the sight of dark painted lips. The woman is wearing a golden crop top, with intricate black patterns similar to that of the lamp. Her legs are covered by what Yang thinks are called pantaloons, loose fitting pants that hug her at her hips, and her feet wear a simple pair of heels. 

“Oh, by the Fates.” The woman groans, stretching out her spine and arms and rolling her neck, moaning lightly as her joints crack in protest. “A couple thousand years really puts a kink in the neck. Now… onto more important matters… would you care to explain to me why you were  _ throwing me around like a Fates be damned beach ball?!”  _ She snaps, turning her golden gaze onto Yang, her lips twisting into a furious scowl. “I could have gotten a concussion! And that’s not to mention the fact that my setup is all over the place now! It took me years to get it just right and now- Okay. What are you doing?” The woman stops, blinking at Yang as she points the bat at her warningly. 

“What the hell are you?” Yang demands, her voice pitching as the woman arches a bored eyebrow. “How did- what- I don’t-“

“Ahh. So they stopped telling stories about genies, did they?” The woman says slowly, leaning against Yang’s bedside table and reaching behind her to pick up the lamp with a bored expression. “Okay. Long story short… many years ago, Magic was common in this world. Faunus and humans were both capable of it until one man decided to piss off the Fates with his greed and they took that power away. But because the Fates are assholes, they made sure that a few faunus and humans still had access to that magic. The twist is that those with these powers are doomed to serve anyone that rubs the lamps that we’ve been trapped in since our eighteenth birthdays. You get all that, Goldilocks?”

“I don’t-“

“Oh, for the love of- look. I’m not gonna do some big song and dance number to get it through your mortal head.” The woman groans, slamming the lamp down on the table and snapping her fingers. 

Yang lets out a shrill yelp as her bat disappears and reappears on her bed. She snaps her head back to the woman in front of her and backs up as she approaches, an irritable look in her golden eyes as she pokes Yang’s chest with a growl. “All you have to understand is that genies exist. You bought my lamp. You rubbed it and summoned me. This makes you my  _ master. _ ” The woman spits the words, as though they were venom, a pained expression entering her eyes before she steps back with a heavy sigh, faunus ears pressing back against her head as she deflated. “So lets get this over with. You get three wishes so have at it.”

“Three- I get three-“

“That’s what I said. So what is your command, oh master of mine.” The woman says sarcastically, bowing in a most exaggerated manner. “Wish number one?”

“Uh… wait. What’s your name?” Yang asks cautiously, her head still spinning. She feels a strange tug at her heart strings when she thinks about this woman being trapped, an uncomfortable ache when she listens to the bitter pain in her voice. 

“... you’re the first master to ask me that.” The woman says slowly, tilting her head curiously as she cocks a hip and examines Yang with something akin to wonder. “My last master told me my name wasn’t important. That all that mattered was that I was his.”

“Your  _ last master  _ sounds like a dick.” Yang says bluntly, a bubble of delight forming in her chest when the woman gives a startled laugh, an amused light entering her eyes for the first time. “But seriously. What’s your name?”

“Blake Belladonna.” Blake says, narrowing her eyes slightly, a sense of suspicion entering her expression. “And you are?”

“Yang Xiao Long. Uh… sorry about my sister throwing you like that. She’s… enthusiastic.” Yang says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as Blake’s mouth falls open in surprise at the apology. “It must be awful… being trapped like that.”

“Its what happens when the Fates decided to curse you, I guess.” Blake says, shrugging, as a tired expression crosses her face. She sighs, heavy and sad, as she folds her arms on top of one another. “But enough civility. What’s your first wish?”

“I don’t want anything.”

“What?” Blake steps back, stunned as Yang shrugs with a small grin. “That’s-  _ everyone  _ wants something. Money, fame, people fawning over them! They want to be royalty or gifted super intelligence! There must be something you want! I can do it all, you know… well…” Blake pauses, her nose scrunching up irritably. “Except for love. I can’t make somebody fall in love with you nor can I bring somebody back from the dead.”

“Anything I want, I’m fully capable of getting myself. I don’t need you to give it to me.” Yang says, snorting indignantly as Blake frowns in confusion. She pauses, biting her lip thoughtfully for a moment before an idea comes to mind and she steps forward with a small smile. “Actually… there is something I want.”

“Ugh. Finally. What is it? Gold? Fancy clothes? A giant sky whale that you can use to strike fear into your enemies?”

“Your freedom.”

“Your wish- wait… my  _ what?!” _

“You heard me.”

“But…  _ why?! _ ” Blake stumbles over her words, ears wide as her ears pin back in bewilderment. She looks around, confused, as thought the answer can be found on Yang’s bedroom walls. “I don’t understand… you could have  _ anything.  _ Why wish for my freedom?”

“I told you. I don’t care about anything you could give me. Anything I could wish for is… I dont see how that’s as important as freedom. It’s materialistic and selfish in comparison.” Yang says with a shrug, smiling warmly as Blake stares at her blankly. “I can tell you hate being trapped… so why would I force you to serve me when I could just wish for your freedom?”

“You… are very strange.” Blake says, her tone cautious as she observes Yang, eyes narrowed. “And what would I owe you?”

“Nothing.” Yang says simply, frowning when Blake scoffs. “What? It’s true! I don’t want anything.”

“This is-“ Blake pauses, stepping forward and looking up at Yang with a tense expression, her jaw clenched as she hugs her arms. “Master Xiao Long… I don’t think you understand what this means to me. I have been trapped as a genie for two thousand years. Masters have come and gone and not one of them ever bothered themselves about my freedom. If you grant me my freedom, I would feel indebted to you and that’s just as bad as being trapped in my lamp.”

“Hm… well… what if you paid off your debt immediately?”

“...  _ how…? _

Yang scrunches up her face in confusion at the suspicious look on Blake’s face until she recognises the insinuation in her own words and she lets out a mortified squeak. “No! Nothing like that! I’m not- I would never- that’s not-“ She stutters, her face going bright red as she flails her arms in a panic, an embarrassed heat creeping up her neck. “Fates. I’m so sorry! I should have worded that better.” She mutters, dropping her face into her hands with an embarrassed whine, though she peeks back out when Blake chuckles in amusement, her heart jumping when Blake tries to hide a smile behind a hand.

“Then… what did you have in mind?”

“Well… how do you feel about being friends?” Yang says with a small and nervous smile. “I mean… I’m always up to make a new friend and I could help you get on your feet? Or something?”

“Friendship… you could ask for anything in return… and you ask for  _ friendship? _ ” Blake says slowly, an expression of amusement crossing her features as she arches a brow at Yang. “You… are very strange, master Xiao Long.”

“Please stop calling me that.” 

“I am bound by my Fate.”

“Then let’s unbind you. What do you say?”

“... okay. Deal.”

“Then I wish for your freedom.”

“Your wish…” Blake says, an excited gleam entering her eyes as a slow grin crosses her face. 

_ “Is my command.” _


End file.
